The present invention relates generally to mitigating data bus noise. More particularly, the present invention relates to preventing data bus noise associated with simultaneous switching output.
Simultaneous switching output (SSO) describes the circumstance where many or all of the data bits on a data bus transition simultaneously. While SSO is rare in actual operation, it occurs more often in data bus testing situations. SSO causes large power swings that produce significant data bus noise that can affect data bus performance.